Nachilfe
by juleblume
Summary: PWP ab 18 SSHG


Hallo,

ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt :-)

Ich hatte sie zwar schon mal drinnen...

Ach ja seid doch so lieb und kommt mal auf meiner Seite vorbei... Ich würde mich sehr freuen...

www.jules-traumwelt.de

Langsam lässt er die Augen durch den Klassenraum greisen.Er beobachtet sie alle. Ein leichtes klirren lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Boden zu den Füßen einer Schülerin. Er lässt den blick nach oben gleiten und sieht kurz über ihren Knöchel einen Fußkette der Anhänger eine Schlange, reflektiert das licht und blendet ihn für eine Sekunde, sie schlägt die Beine übereinander und wieder ist das leichte klirren zu hören.

Er lässt seinen blick weiter nach oben gleiten. Er folgt ihren Beinen, die endlos zu sein scheinen. Er sieht den Saum ihres Rockes der ihr über die Knie gerutscht ist und die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel vor ihm entblößt. Sein Blick gleitet zu ihrer Mitte er könnte sie mit beiden Händen umfassen.

Er lässt seinen Blick weiter nach oben gleiten er sieht die enge weiße Bluse, im Kerker ist es heiß Es ist ein Knopf mehr offen als schicklich ist und doch spannt sich die Bluse über ihren vollen Brüsten.Sein Blick gleitet nach oben über den Brustansatz zu ihrem Hals, er sieht den einen Schweißtropfen am Haaransatz, sieht wie er herabfällt und in ihrem Ausschnitt versickert.

Gerne würde er der salzigen Spur des Tropfens mit seinen heißen Lippen folgen. Er schaut zu ihren Lippen, zu ihren vollen Lippen die leicht geöffnet sind.

Er sieht wie sie ihren Stift im Mund bewegt während sie denkt. Eine bekannte Geste und doch wirkte sie noch nie so erregend wie heute auf ihn..

Er sieht wie sie den langen glatten silbernen Stift mit ihren Lippen verschlingt erst die Spitze, dann ein Stück mehr und ihm drängt sich der Gedanke auf, dass sie dies auch mit seiner Spitze tun sollte.

Er fühlt die Enge in seiner Kleidung, er fühlt den Drang zu ihr zu gehen und sie zunehmen. Hier, sofort.

Er lässt den Blick weiter nach oben gleiten und sieht in ihre grünen Katzenaugen. Sie lächelt ihn an, aber da ist noch mehr in ihren Augen. Begehren und Verlangen.Kann es möglich sein?

Er sagt der Klasse das sie 3 Rollen Pergament über die Wirkung von Eiskraut zu schreiben haben und beendet den Unterricht. Sie beugt sich nach unten zu ihrer Schultasche und räumt ihre Bücher ein. Er sieht den stolzen Rücken gebeugt, er sieht ihren runden vollen Brüste wie eine Einladung aus ihrer Bluse spitzen.„Sie bleiben" fährt er sie an

„Schließen Sie die Tür"

Sie schließt die Tür. Sie sieht im direkt in die Augen, die Augen in denen sie sich so oft verloren hat. Sie sieht wie sich seine Augen voll Begehren auf sie richten , Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung öffnet sie die Schließe ihre Umhanges und lässt ihn zu Boden fallen.ER wedelt mit seinem Zauberstab und legt einen Schall-Zauber über den Raum und versiegelt die Tür magisch. Er sieht wie sie den Umhang fallen lässt.

Er kann nicht anders, zu lange begehrt er sie schon.

Er tritt auf sie zu und zieht sie in seine Arme.

Sie lässt sich ihm entgegen fallenHungrig berühren sich ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge bettelt um Einlass an ihren Lippen.

Sie öffnet sich ihm gerne. Seine Zunge fängt an ihren Mund zu erkunden.

Ihr Atem geht schneller, sie lehnt sich an ihn, sie will ihn. Als ihre Lippen sich treffen scheint es als ob sie den Boden unter den Füßen verliert. Sie presst sich noch näher an ihn, fühlt seine harte Erregung durch die Hose. Gierig stürzt sie sich tiefer in den KussSeine Hände wandern zu ihrem Hintern und seine Hand fasst nach ihrer Pobacke und drückt sie. Sie lehnt sich noch mehr an ihn, seine Hände scheinen Feuerspuren auf ihrer Haut zu hinterlassen.

Sie spürt eine Art Verlust als er die Hände wegnimmt.Seine Hände wandern zu ihre Bluse, sie zerren an den Knöpfen.

Der Stoff gibt nach und reißt. ER sieht sie an. Sie trägt keinen BH, er kann seine Augen nicht von ihren Brüsten los reisen. Er sieht die Knospen und beugt sich hinunter um sie mit seinem Mund in Besitz zu nehmen. Langsam lässt er die Zunge um ihre Brustwarzen kreisen während er die andere Warze zwischen sein Fingern zwirbelt.

Sie lehnt sich zurück an die Kühle Mauer. Es scheint ihr, als würde die kühle Mauer zischen unter dem Feuer, dass durch ihren Körper läuft sie scheint zu brennen. Sie reißt ihm das Hemd vom Körper, Ihre Finger fahren über seine Brust. Sie zeichnet jeden Muskel mit denn Fingerspitzen nach und es scheint ihm als ob sie Elektro-Stöße durch seinen Körper schickt.

ER hebt sie hoch und trägt sie zu seinem Bett. Langsam lässt er eine Hand unter den Rock gleiten während ihre Zungen ein Liebespiel spielen.Er erwartet Stoff aber was ihn willkommen heißt ist ihr heißes feuchtes Fleisch, dass sich im entgegen wölbt, denn sie trägt keine Unterwäsche.

ER murmelt einen Zauberspruch und alle Kleidung ist verschwunden. Er sieht ihr in die Augen und erkennt, dass er sie nehmen kann und soll, da sie beide das Vorspiel nicht mehr lange aushalten werden.

Langsam öffnet er ihre Knie und schiebt sich dazwischen . Er legt sich langsam auf sie, sein hartes Glied berührt sie, sie hält es nicht mehr aus und schiebt sich im entgegen. Er gleitet in sie.

Er spürt ihren Widerstand und hält inne. Sie lässt es nicht zu, sie greift nach seinen breiten Schultern und zieht ihn nach unten in sich hinein. Der Widerstand brichtLangsam fängt er an sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und sie zu stoßen. Sie hält es nicht mehr aus und wirft sich ihm entgegen.

Er steigert das Tempo und stößt sie immer härter und schneller. Immer schneller.Seine Hände spielen mit ihren Warzen und kneifen sie sie so, dass sie nicht weiß ob sie vor Schmerz oder Lust wahnsinnig wird.Immer tiefer treibt er sich in sie hinein und ihrer beider Stöhnen erfüllt die Luft

Sie schlingt die Beine um sein Hüften um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren. ER stößt sie immer härter und stöhnt lauter. Er will sich zurückhalten aber er weiß nicht wie lange er es noch aushält.Ihre Muskeln umklammern ihn in immer kürzern Abständen. Er sieht in ihren Augen wie sie sich in einem Orgasmus verliert. Sie rammt ihre Krallen tiefer in seine weiße Haut, er kann nicht mehr. Mit einem Aufstöhnen kommt er.

Sie liegen ihm Bett keiner, sagt ein Wort, sie steht auf und zieht sich an. Geht zur Tür. in der Tür dreht sie sich um "Darf ich wieder kommen zu weiteren Nachhilfestunden?"

„Du darfst"


End file.
